Changes
by BethofJoy
Summary: Everyone goes through changes whether they realize it or not. Bella and Edward have known each other since high school. How will their lives change as they deal with the impact new relationships? All human. Usual pairings!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I thought this would be a fun way to pass my summer.**

**Just a reminder that I do not own _Twilight _or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie, I just wanted to have some fun with them and I will update as often as I can so enjoy!**

**~BethofJoy**

* * *

><p>Changes<p>

Prologue

"Bella" he groaned. All I wanted was to be happy and he was doing a great job until he opened his mouth for the sixth time.

"Edward, please? This is what I want and I thought that you wanted this too" I pleaded with him. He's too stubborn for his own good but he is my match in every way. There's no way I'm letting him get away from me now.

"Bella, how can you say you want this? Don't you remember the last time? If I recall correctly, you said one thing and then changed your mind. I don't want to do this again. I'm tired and I had a long day at the hospital and I just want a quiet sex filled evening with my wife. Is that so much to ask?"

He made a valid point so I just decided to let it drop…for now.

I looked at him through my lashes as I said, "Edward, baby. You know I like it when you argue with me." He turned to look at me and I could see his desire for me as plain as day in his gorgeous green eyes.

"Isabella Marie Cullen! Don't look at me that way if you know what's good for you. I know for damn certain that you aren't as innocent as you think you look," he said with that command in his voice that made panties disappear…or at least they would have if I were wearing any.


	2. How it All Began and What's to Come

Chapter 1

There comes a point in everyone's life where circumstances are no longer the same. Most people call that change. Everyone experiences change whether they realize it or not. For me, I experienced these changes at pivotal times in my life and they have turned me into the person I am today.

My parents got divorced when I was less than two years old. My mother and I moved to Arizona. So, for a majority of my life, I was in the blazing heat of the Southwest. However, shortly after I turned 17, my mom got remarried and I moved to the Pacific Northwest with my father. I thought that my life would be done changing until I graduated but boy was I wrong.

It's the middle of the semester at my father's alma mater in Forks, Washington. I've kissed the sun goodbye and now have to deal with the constant clouds and rain. _Yay! NOT!_ Just when I was getting the hang of my routine, it gets messed up by the one thing I was trying to avoid…the oblivious male species. I have guy friends sure, but this particular male didn't want anything to do with me at first and I was ok with that. Then, one day everything changed.

The Cullens and Hale twins are definitely something to look at. The Hale twins, Jasper and Rosalie, are tall, blonde, and attractive in their own way. The Cullen trio is also attractive in their own way. Emmett is buff and kind of intimidating whereas Alice is the exact opposite; small and pixie-like. That leaves the last Cullen sibling, Edward. He's tall, lean and has tousled bronze hair, deep forest green eyes and he's the reason I, Isabella Marie Swan, cannot focus. Everyone became my friends after that first week. Alice was the first one to warm up to me and has been at my side ever since. Everyone else just sort of followed after her.

Even though I grew closer to Alice, everyone had their own special place in my heart, including Edward. Then again, Edward's place in my heart is so much different than Emmett's or Jasper's only because Emmett was attached to Rosalie and Jasper was attached to Alice. Edward wasn't attached to anyone and neither was I so Alice tried to take matters into her own hands and started playing match-maker for both of us. After going through the whole of the Forks High population, minus her brother, it was clear that I only had eyes for one person. So there I was at graduation, wanting someone who had no clue that I did.

Edward and I are friends but I want more. Sometimes I think he does too but he's always so cryptic. I wasn't the only one to realize this either. Apparently my attraction was obvious to everyone but Edward. No matter how hard Alice tried, he never got the hint that I would want something more.

After graduation, we all went to the University of Washington living off campus in two apartments. The three of us girls lived in one and the three guys lived in the other. Although, to anyone who didn't know better, they would think that Edward and I lived together and the two couples lived together. If the guys came over, it quickly turned into me and Edward leaving. There was too much sexual energy in the air and it made both of us uncomfortable. Little did I know that everything would change once again. The changes have happened so fast that I still don't remember them all.

"Belllllaa," a voice cried. I knew who that voice belonged to. All I wanted was to continue my nap.

"What Alice," I groaned as I rolled over in bed.

"The guys are coming over in an hour so you need to get up and get dressed," she yelled.

"I don't understand why it matters anyways. It's not like they haven't seen me in less."_Ok so I don't want Em and Jazz to see me without a bra on, but I want Edward to see but that's neither here nor there._

Suddenly, my bedroom door opened and in came Alice. Unlike her, I am not a morning person, regardless of what time of day it is, so the fact that she was ready to go was not a surprise.

"Up Bella!"

"C'mon Alice! Can't you and Rose just go over there and send Edward here? It's not that much different than how it will end up anyways."

"Bella, Edward was the one who called this impromptu meeting. I think he has something to say," she said with an all-knowing smile.

Has my transparency finally reach him and he's doing this out of pity or has he finally realized that he's attracted to me too? I'm hoping for the latter but you never know.

"Fine Alice," I groaned. "I'm getting a shower and then you can play Bella Barbie."

"I only do this because I love you Bella."

"I know Alice and I only let you get away with it because I love you too."

By the time I was out of the shower, Alice and Rose were all ready to go. I let them have full reign and by the end, I was dressed in a gold sweater dress with black sex-kitten heels.

"Damn, Bella! You look hot!" Rosalie was one to speak her mind without the thing I like to call a verbal filter. _I knew there was a reason I love Rose so much._ "There's no way that Edward can't see what he's been missing since high school."

"Let's not jump the gun here Rose. We don't know what he's going to say. For all we know-"

"Bella," Alice interrupted. " I just got a text from Jazz and I know you're finally getting what you've wanted for so long."

She flipped her phone open to the text message that she had just received. What I saw got my heart racing so fast that you would have thought that I had just run a marathon.

_A- Tell B that E wants her to look extra special. What we've been waiting for is finally going to happen.-J_

That's all I needed to know. My confidence went through the roof and Alice knew it. We were just about to head into the living room when we heard Emmett's booming voice.

"Ladies! I hope you're ready for Eddie's announcement. I know I am!"

The three of us walked into the living room to find the guys waiting for us. Em and Jazz looked like they were ready for a night out clubbing whereas Edward looked like he was ready for a hot date. I looked over at Rose and noticed that she had changed clothes and looked like she was ready to go clubbing too.

"So," I started as I sat down on the couch. "What's this all about?"

Edward shifted his weight from his left foot to his right before he finally looked me in the eye. This was the first time that I had ever seen him nervous in the presence of a female. Then again, he only ever got nervous around me. Once I saw his green eyes, I knew that something was going to change.

"Uh, Bella," he cleared his throat. "I think it's time that we actually gave _us_ a try. I've been thinking about this for a while and I think it's the right thing to do."

I stared at him with a look on my face that was unreadable and I think that's what caused him to ramble.

"I mean…uh…well, I thought we could go to dinner and then meet the others at the club. Only if you want to though…I don't want to force you into anything."

I decided that I would save him from further rambling. "Edward, I would love to go to dinner with you."

His smile was enough to make my knees buckle if I hadn't been sitting down.

"Wonderful. Shall we?"

He walked over to where I was sitting and offered me his hand. I took it and we left our friends in the apartment looking like a bunch of fish with their mouths wide open.

We walked down the hall to the elevator and I was starting to notice that Edward wasn't the only one who was nervous. I was starting to get a little anxious. There was only one thing that could possibly make me less anxious and that was only something that Edward could give me.

We got into the elevator and no sooner had the doors shut did Edward have me pinned against the wall.

"Edward, what's…" I was stopped by the fact that his whole body was flush against mine. His hands were on either side of my head making sure that I had nowhere to go.

"Bella," he groaned. "There's something that I want to try."

Before I was even able to respond, he ever so slightly brushed his lips against mine. I wanted to respond and when I did he increased the pressure on my lips. It was a very chaste kiss but it was enough to make me want so much more.

"Damn," he said as he pulled away. "That's what I've been missing since high school? I always wondered what it would be like to fully taste your mouth."

My breath hitched. "Why don't you explore and find out?" I challenged.

He groaned and then our lips crashed together in a sort of crazed frenzy. His tongue swept across my lips begging for entrance and because I couldn't deny him anything at this point, I conceded. Our tongues were stroking each other and I was starting to feel it in the lady parts if you know what I'm saying. But, before we could get too carried away, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Needless to say, I was disappointed that we had to get off the elevator.

We stepped out and walked to where his car was waiting for us. He opened the passenger side door and after I had gotten in, he closed the door and jogged to the other side to get in. As we drove away, I couldn't help but just stare at his profile.

_What the hell just happened? _

_Man, do I want his lips back on me. I want to explore more of him…_

"Bella, are you okay?"

He had pulled me out of my inner monologue. Good thing too because I was about to go where no Bella has gone before at least with Edward anyways.

_Shit! He's waiting for an answer…_

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Oh. Um…thank you for agreeing to this by the way."

"Edward, I've been dreaming about this since the day you guys moved to Forks."

"Why didn't I know?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, I tend to get really nervous around you," I blushed as I noticed that the car had stopped and he was staring at me.

"Good point."

I had to look away from him or else I would lose my nerve and start rambling. He finally got out of the car and walked to my side of the car and helped me out. We walked into my favorite Italian restaurant, _Piccola Italia_.

He looked at me and said, "I hope this is okay. I know you like Italian."

"Edward," I said looking at him through my eyelashes, "this is perfect. I can't imagine a better place to have our first date."

He was looking at me a little stunned and I had the vague inclination that the trick I pulled with the eyelashes was driving him crazy.

_Hmm, something to consider for the future no?_

He turned to the hostess and requested our table which we were led to right away.

As I was about to sit down, I noticed that Edward was having a hard time deciding where to sit. I gave him a hint as to where he should sit.

"I love how expressive your eyes are Edward. I get a better reaction when I can see your eyes," I said.

He took the hint and sat down in the chair across from mine making sure that I had full view of his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:What will happen? Is Edward always this nervous or is it just because of Bella? Stay tuned and find out! I'll update as soon as I get the chance to. Working sucks but it's a necessity.**

**~BethofJoy**


	3. Chemistry?

**A/N: Just a reminder, I do not own _Twilight _but Stephanie does. I just decided it would be fun to take them for a different kind of adventure.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 <em>Chemistry?<em>

As we sat across the table from each other, I could only think of one thing…this night is going to take forever. I don't know what Edward was thinking at that moment but from the look on his face, he was thinking the exact same thing.

"We're almost finished with school. How does that feel?" he asked with an uncertainty.

"To be honest," I started. "I can't wait to graduate. I mean yeah a degree in English isn't going to get me very far but I have a few prospects lined up for the spring."

"Really? What do you have lined up?" he asked.

"I'm interning with a company that sells products online. They want me to write all of the descriptions and things like that for the products."

He was looking at me a little strange as I was telling him this so I wasn't sure what to expect but I do know that I wasn't expecting him to say what he did.

"That sounds like it could be fun."

"I guess. It should pay the bills and that will be great."

At that moment our waiter came to take our order. After the waiter had left Edward held my gaze and grinned at me. It wasn't an evil grin so to speak but it was definitely one that told me he was up to something.

The waiter came with our meals and I was so excited that I just couldn't wait to start eating. At first Edward just sat there and watched me. It was a little strange so I decided I wanted to know the reason behind the observation.

"What?"

"Nothing," he chuckled.

"No, that look was for a reason and I want to know why you were watching me eat."

"Well, if I'm being honest," he started. "I've _never_ seen any woman so excited to eat ever."

"Oh," I said and then went back to my plate.

As we were eating Edward was asking more about how my classes were during the semester. I tried to convey that I'm glad I decided to get my science credits out of the way before now because there was no way that I can put up with all of the jargon that scientists use. He seemed to understand my logic.

I then asked him why he went into medicine if we were on the same page as me with the whole jargon thing. He mentioned Carlisle, his father and the influence which I already knew. So it was apparent this was going to be a one-sided conversation until he was done.

_God, will this meal ever end? Yes, the talking is nice but there other things I would rather be doing…_

_OMG! My inner monologue is going to kill me!_

_Ok Bella. Stop talking to yourself or you'll drive yourself crazy._

_Crap! Did he just say something? I think he did. Now what?_

"I'm sorry Edward. Did you say something? I guess I haven't fully woken up from my nap this afternoon," I said hoping that he wouldn't notice the little lie I told. I was always told that I suck at lying but maybe this is the one time where I'll get away with it.

"Really Bella?" he said not convinced.

I guess I didn't get lucky this time.

_You mean you haven't gotten lucky_ yet_. There's still that chance that later tonight…_

_Hold on a second! This is the first date. There's no guarantee that I'm going to get lucky tonight. In fact I don't think I want to get lucky just yet. Oh yeah, back to the man in front of me._

"What?" I said still trying to keep the lie alive. "I _did_ take a nap today. Just ask your sister."

"It's not that Bella. I know you took a nap today. Your status said that you would be napping from 3-5," he added with a chuckle.

"I didn't know that you kept track of what I have been doing Edward," I said trying to distract him and it looked like it was going to work for the moment.

"Anyways, back to the point."

_Dang it! It didn't work this time. Oh well, there's always next time._

"I asked if you were ready to leave. I have another surprise for you and it would be best if we got it out of the way now before it gets too dark to see anything."

"I'm ready to leave," I said.

He came over to my side of the table and helped me out of my seat and placed my hand in the crook of his elbow as we walked out of the door. Once we got to the car, he helped me in and then we drove to the boardwalk to spend some time looking over the water and watch the sunset.

_How did he know that this is something that just lets me escape the chaos of my life? How did he know that it was my fantasy to always do this with him?_

"I thought a nice walk along the boardwalk would be nice to kind of relax before we get into the stress of the club that Alice and Rose picked out," he said with a kind of nervous tone.

"I like looking at the sun setting. It just calms me knowing that one day has ended and another will begin soon," I said staring at the ocean.

I turned to look at Edward and was met with the deep forest green eyes. He took my breath away just from standing against the ocean with the sun setting behind him. My heart rate was climbing and I wasn't sure how much longer I could look him in the eye.

"You're doing it again Edward," I said giggling and looking back out at the water.

"I know but you just look so beautiful looking out at the water like that. You just look so peaceful and calm."

He wouldn't be thinking that if he knew how fast my heart was racing. I really need to do something about the way my body reacts to him. This is getting kind of ridiculous. He didn't say anything for a few minutes and we were comfortable with it. We didn't feel the need to fill the silence. I looked over at him again and he was looking out at the ocean and it looked like something was bothering him.

_Maybe he just wants the night to be over just like you do_

_No! That can't be it. It has to be something else. There's a kind of sadness in his expression._

_Yeah, he's sad he's not getting lucky right now._

_Ok! That's enough of that._

"Is something wrong Edward?" I asked because I don't like seeing that look on anybody's face.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something you said earlier," he said finally turning to look at me.

I was standing there trying to figure out what he would be thinking about and what would have made him have that face based on what I said.

"You said that you couldn't 'imagine a better place to have our first date' and it's been bothering me a little," he said based on the confused look on my face.

Then it hit me. He had no idea that I had been dreaming of our first date since we first became friends.

"I'm sorry if that upset you in any way. That wasn't my intention."

"It's not that Bella. It's just I wish I could have known how you really felt about me."

"Why?" I asked because I'll kick myself to next week if I could have been in a relationship with him almost six _years_ ago.

"Well, I never thought of you that way until Jasper sat me down and we had a _talk_," he said.

_God, I love Jasper._

_No Bella, you love Edward._

_I love Jasper too just not in the same way that I love Edward._

_Ok, fine. That's permissible._

"What all did you talk about in this talk?"

"He mostly told me that I was being stupid by ignoring you the way I have been lately," he said with an apologetic look.

I _knew_ something was wacko when he stopped coming over for our weekly Friday movie night.

"Why were you ignoring me?" I asked hoping that it wasn't something I had done to upset him.

"To be honest at the time I wasn't sure. But now that I think about it, I was thinking about how natural we are together. I was scared that it was only natural because we don't know anything else. Jasper quickly cleared that up for me."

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well, Jasper said it was natural because of the chemistry that we have."

I had to chuckle at that one because it was true. When I was around Edward, I was more graceful than ever. We're like satellites in how we orbit around each other but never crash except that one time. From the look on his face he was remembering that time and that's could have been what was stopping him.

"To be honest Bella, that chemistry scares me a little," he said as he lowered his head to break eye contact with me.

"I understand Edward," I said trying to relieve any guilt he might have.

He raised his head again and the look in his eyes made my knees wobble a little.

_It's a good thing that railing is there or it would have been 'smooth move Exlax'._

_Hey! Just because I have trouble walking doesn't mean that I fall over _all_ the time._

_Suuuure. Just keep telling yourself that._

Just then the sun was almost completely set. This was my favorite part of watching a sun set. The temperature drops just slightly and everything is peaceful. Edward mentioned that it was time to leave and I reluctantly left the railing.

"I'm not sure how much either of us are going to like this club seeing as how Alice and Rose are the ones who picked it. There are bound to be a lot of corners to hide in," he said with a spark in his eyes.

_Oh Bella, I think he wants to find those corners._

_Hold up there, we don't know what he's thinking. It could be anything. Crap a club means dancing…why did I agree to this again?_

"Well we better go before I get a text from Alice asking where we are and why we're not there yet. Do you know where this place is?"

"Yeah. It's called _One Dance_. I'm not sure why it's called that but that's what it is," he said. "Shall we?"

He held his hand for me to take and we walked hand in hand all the way to the car. He opened my door for me again and then he got in the car and headed in the direction of the club. This is the point where I got really nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this part of the date was okay. I'm new to this whole writing thing so I'm a little nervous about the reactions I'll get. But let's see what happens at the club (which I just came up with that name and maybe Alice and Rosalie will have an explanation for the name?) I'll update as soon as I can!**

**~BethofJoy**


	4. What Chemistry Does to Me

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated but I was having some problems getting the document onto the site. However now that it's here please enjoy. I have a English guru helping with grammar and stuff of that nature this weekend while I'm away from home so I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight or it's characters but I wanted to have some fun to pass the time during the summer.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 <em>What Chemistry Does to Me<em>

BPOV

We talked about mundane subjects on the way to the club. They seemed mundane to me but apparently there weren't to him. He seemed to be so interested in what I had to say that it was a little ridiculous. But whatever floats his boat.

_We know that _we_ float his boat…_

Not_ what I meant at all._

We got to the club and he was still ever the gentleman that I know Esme raised him to be. He helped me from the car and instead of holding my hand to the doors; he walked behind me with a hand on the small of my back. It may have been a nice spring evening but that gesture gave me goose bumps.

As we walked in, the lyrics of the song hit me with familiarity.

_sparks fly it's like electricity__  
><em>_I might die, when I forget how to breath__  
><em>_you get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be__  
><em>_time stops like everything around me is frozen__  
><em>_and that the night is the thieves__  
><em>_few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen_

_cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive__  
><em>_almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find__  
><em>_falls right into place you're all that it takes__  
><em>_my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you__  
><em>_when I'm kissing you it all starts making sense__  
><em>_and all the questions I've been asking in my head__  
><em>_like are you the one should I really trust__  
><em>_crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

OMG! I was thinking this while he was kissing me in the elevator!

Albeit shortly but still.

_past loves they never got very far__  
><em>_walls up make sure I guarded my heart__  
><em>_and I promise I wouldn't do this__  
><em>_till I knew it was right for me__  
><em>_but no one, no guy that I met before__  
><em>_could make me feel so right and secure__  
><em>_and have you noticed I lose my focus__  
><em>_and the world around me disappears_

_cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive__  
><em>_almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find__  
><em>_falls right into place you're all that it takes__  
><em>_my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you__  
><em>_when I'm kissing you it all starts making sense__  
><em>_and all the questions I've been asking in my head__  
><em>_like are you the one should I really trust__  
><em>_crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

I wonder what Edward is thinking right now.

What was he thinking while we were kissing? Maybe I should actually ask him.

_I've never felt nothing like this__  
><em>_you're making me open up__  
><em>_no point in even trying to fight this__  
><em>_it kinda feels like it's loveee_

_cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive__  
><em>_almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find__  
><em>_falls right into place you're all that it takes__  
><em>_my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you__  
><em>_when I'm kissing you it all starts making sense__  
><em>_and all the questions I've been asking in my head__  
><em>_like are you the one should I really trust__  
><em>_crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

I felt Edward's hand clutch to me as we walked through the club to find our friends.

_I wonder what that's about…_

_Maybe he'd rather be at home…well in the words of Marvin Gaye, "let's get it on."_

_Maybe we should dance before we carry that thought any further._

_OOhhhh…dancing is just like foreplay towards the main event!_

Of course my inner monologue gets carried away. Leave it to me to let my mind wander too far.

"There you are!" I heard over the music.

"Hey Alice! We were just looking for everyone," Edward replied.

"We're over in the corner."

Go figure, only Alice would think to get away from everyone to have some privacy.

I gave Edward this look of how sorry I was that my best friend and his sister would do this to us. He gave me this apologetic look as well which told me that he was on the same page as me.

Alice made Edward walk in front of us so that she could take me to the bathroom. I knew that in the bathroom it would turn into the Spanish Inquisition. The door closed behind me and I was right. Rosalie was waiting for us.

"Alright Bella," Rosalie said. "Spill it girl."

"What do you want to know," I asked with a little nervousness.

"What happened? Where did he take you? What did you do before you got here? Are you getting lucky tonight?"

"Slow down there Alice!" I exclaimed. "We're just starting out here."

"Okay Bella, enough stalling," Rosalie said getting a little irritated.

"Fine, he took me to Piccola Italia, we went for a walk on the boardwalk to watch the sunset and as for getting lucky, I think that will be some time before that happens."

They stood there with their mouths open again.

"What?" I asked feeling nervous again.

"Nothing," Alice said after she closed her mouth.

"Okay," I said giving her an unconvinced look.

"We should get back to the table before our men start to worry."

We got back to the table and the guys were sitting there not saying a word. Jazz and Emmett were looking like they just heard a dirty secret and Edward looked embarrassed.

_Crap! That means Em and Jazz know about the kiss in the elevator. I didn't even tell Ali and Rose. They are _sooo_ going to kill me._

_That's what you get Bella._

_Shut up!_

"Ali, Rose," I leaned over to them.

"Yes Bella," Rose said.

"I forgot to tell you something kind of important," I said waiting for a response.

I saw Edward tense up a little as he must have heard me. I looked at him apologetically again and he gave me a small smile.

"What else Bella?" Alice asked.

"As soon as the doors of the elevator shut, Edward pinned me to the wall and we kissed," I said waiting for them to yell at me for not telling them first thing.

That's what I was expecting to happen but that's not what _actually_ happened. What did happen was interesting, Alice squealed and Rose winked at me.

_Great. Not they think the odds of me getting lucky are greater._

_We wouldn't mind some attention._

Suddenly, the guys all stood up and walked to our side of the table.

"Let's dance ladies," Jazz said.

Edward offered his hand to me and I took it. I must have been shaking because Edward had to wrap his arm around my waist to keep me from falling over.

"Calm down Bella. I've got you and I'm never letting go," he said.

I gave him a small smile. But the longer I looked at him the faster my heart raced. Eventually I had to look away but not before I saw Edward smirk and start to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked. I wanted to know what he found so amusing.

"Nothing really," he said still smirking.

_God, that smirk really makes me want to jump him._

_GAHHH! My brain needs a vacation!_

_As long as we can take it with Edward we don't care._

_Ok that's enough of that._

When I finally looked away from him again, we were at the dance floor and a slower song had started. This is when I started to get nervous and Edward could really tell. He pulled me in close to him and all my fears (and hopes) were coming true.

Fears, because I was coming close to jumping Edward even more, and coming closer to maiming him. Clumsy remember? My hopes were coming true because of how close we were. I wanted to ask him if that was a gun in his pocket but then I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. But it also told me what I had always hoped…Edward was attracted to me too.

"What are you thinking Bella?" Edward asked suddenly.

"I was thinking of how quiet our friends are being right now," I replied.

"Ahhh."

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how much I want to kiss you."

"Oh!" I said sounding a little surprised.

"Why are you surprised Bella? I would have asked you out sooner had I known you had the same feelings towards me that I have for you," he said confidently.

"All this time, why didn't you hint at it?"

"I'm not sure really. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was too afraid to be shot down by someone like you. I mean I'm absolutely ordinary and you are absolutely good looking. I don't even compare."

All of the sudden the song picked up and Edward tightened his grip on my hips and we started swaying to the music. But that's not all that happened. As we were moving to the music, Edward started moving our legs around so that we are grinding against each other.

We're interrupted by Alice who pulls me away. I'm suddenly very frustrated with her and as soon as we're in the bathroom again, I go to tell her only to be crushed in a hug.

"Alice, what the…?"

"Thank you Bella."

"For what?" I asked, still annoyed.

"For letting Edward make the first move. I know you've been getting impatient but I knew it was only a matter of time."

All of my frustration suddenly went right out the window and I gave my best friend a hug in return. There was something that was bugging me and I knew that Alice would have the answer.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Why this club? What's with the name anyways?" I asked curiously.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask about that," she said.

I nodded so she would continue.

"The whole reason is because all it can take is one dance to know if you are with the right person," she said acting a little nervous.

I couldn't help it; I had to give this tiny woman a bear hug.

"Have I told you lately that I love you? If not, I love you Alice."

"I love you too Bella," she said as she pulled away.

After a quick touch up of our makeup, she shoved me out of the bathroom and said something about being careful at home tonight. As I turned around I looked straight into those piercing green eyes that I love so much.

_Wait what?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who thinks that Bella really does love Edward? *Raises her hand* Interesting story behind the name of the club? Maybe not but hey my mind gets away from me too much. I'm working on the next chapter now. I'm currently out of town so while I'm in the car I'll be writing...here's to hoping I don't get carsick while writing! I'll update as soon as possible. Please review!**

**~BethofJoy**


	5. It's Finally Time

**A/N: Ok so here's the next chapter. I thought I would switch it up a little and get a look of what has been going on in Edward's head...**

**Just a reminder, I don't own Twilight, except in hardcover.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 <em>It's Finally Time<em>

EPOV

Ever since my family and I moved to Forks my life has been full of changes. But the majority of these changes happened that first week we went to school, and my sister bonded to the other "new girl". There was something that struck me about the quiet beauty that she showed. Her shyness was endearing to my sister and soon the rest of my friends who moved with us.

When Alice told me her name was Bella, I was a goner, in my head that's exactly what she was, beautiful.

I wasn't the only one to think so though. Alice thought that Bella and I should have someone like she did. I don't think she understood that the only person that I had any interest in was Bella. So I just concentrated on my music.

I told Alice this and she looked at me with a smile that said "I know something you don't". I tried to get her to tell me but she just wouldn't. She just kept telling me to find out for myself.

_What the hell does that mean?_

I'm naturally shy and so is Bella. I noticed this when we had class together junior year. That was the hardest class to get through.

Bella and I were in Biology together but that wasn't the hard part. The hard part was being lab partners. That meant we had projects to do together, plus the in-class labs.

It was during these projects and labs that I really got to know Bella and my attraction to her grew. The more time we spent together, the more we became friends. The more we became friends; the more I wanted to be more than just friends. I never said anything because I was afraid she didn't feel the same as I did.

Then just after graduation, the unthinkable happened. I spent the entire weekend locked in our family's summer cabin with Bella. My sister had changed the locks around so that you could only unlock the door from the outside instead of from the inside and took my keys to the cabin.

To say I was furious was an understatement. I was downright pissed. Alice knew how much I liked Bella but she refused to tell me anything else. After that weekend, I started to slowly limit the amount of time I spent alone with Bella. Everyone noticed; especially Bella.

All of that ceased to matter because we went to college and hardly ever saw each other. Living in separate dorms and apartments helped and so did having separate majors. We would only see each other on Friday nights when Alice insisted on having a movie night. The guys were in charge of food while the girls took care of the drinks.

Those movie nights were both a blessing and a curse at the same time. They were a blessing because we were able to catch up with each other. A curse because I found out who everyone (aka Bella) was seeing. It pissed me off that she was seeing that loser named James. He was after one thing and from the talk Bella and I had one night, it sounded like he got what he wanted and then broke up with her.

Again I was royally pissed. After a couple of years of this, I started avoiding Bella again. Everyone noticed and didn't do anything about it until last week when Jasper sat me down to talk. He was ticked at me for coming up with lame excuses to miss the movie nights or any times they got together with the girls.

That's how I ended up in this situation with Bella now. As we were walking over to the girls' apartment, I started to get really nervous. Jasper, being the freak he is, noticed and was somehow able to clam me down.

xxxxxx

This whole date has been great. I've had experiences that I never thought I would. It didn't help that Bella looked absolutely breath-taking in the dress I know my sister chose. The kiss in the elevator almost killed me. Bella's taste was just incredible. If I wasn't careful, I would have pushed the button for my floor and taken her back to the apartment.

_You can still do that you know…_

_Wow. Okay, inner monologue hast started and now must end._

Dinner was fantastic. The conversation flowed easily and there were moments of silence but they were comfortable. I almost felt like I didn't know Bella anymore except that I did.

After dinner was the kicker though. Alice did share one piece of information with me about Bella. She loves the boardwalk and sunsets. Combine the two and it would be a dream come true for her. So I decided to surprise her with it before we headed to the club.

I couldn't get over how beautiful she looked with the sun behind her while looking out at the ocean. I just had to tell her. We joked and talked about how she loved the ocean and sunset. She mentioned how it helps her escape the chaos of life. I can understand that.

As the sun set lower we decided it would be best if we left and started towards the club before Alice started freaking out on us. We walked hand in hand to my car and drove away towards the club.

We talked about other mundane things and when we got to the club I decided to be a little more forward with her. I walked behind her so I could watch her walk without getting yelled at. Not that I think Bella would do that. But I think she noticed a little subconsciously because her hips swayed a little more than before.

_She looks good enough to take to the corners and devour…_

_NO! Bella is better than that. She deserves _so_ much more than that._

We immediately started looking for everyone but Alice found us first. She showed us the area where the table was and then dragged Bella away, probably to the bathroom.

_Why do women need each other in the bathroom?_

_Sometimes, it's better not to know._

I got to the table and noticed that it was just Em and Jazz.

_Great. Alice and Rose have dragged Bella away to find out how it went. Why did I agree to this part of the night?_

_You agreed because it would have happened anyways. It's just now you know about it. Plus dancing is GREAT foreplay._

"Hey Edward," Jasper said.

"Oh, hey."

"You okay there? You seemed a little out there," he said.

"Oh yeah. I was just thinking," I replied.

"Did you score yet?" Emmett interjected.

"Shut up Em. To answer your question, no not yet. Bella is different and I want it to be special."

"Just take her home and get it over with. You two have been two balls of awkward energy for too long," Emmett said.

"It doesn't help that each time we saw each other, you guys were all over each other. That tends to make things awkward," I retorted.

Emmett just snorted and waved his hand in dismissal.

"We shared a really intense kiss before we even left so that helped a little but it also made things worse if you know what I mean," I said.

_Shit! Why did I tell them that?_

_Because you've got Bella on the brain. Your mental filter = fail._

I looked over at Emmet and Jasper and sure enough, they both had silly grins on their faces.

_I'll never hear the end of this._

_Nope._

_Shut up._

Just then the girls came back and sat down across from us. Bella looked around at our faces and then blushed.

_GAH! That blush is so sexy._

_Cool it there Casanova. I wonder what that's about._

_Like I said earlier. Sometimes it's best not to know…_

"Ali, Rose?" she said.

"Yes Bella?" Rose replied.

"I forgot to tell you something kind of important," she said nervously.

I tensed up mostly because that meant that I told Em and Jazz something that Alice and Rose didn't know. I gave her a small smile telling her that it was ok to tell them. She did just that only we couldn't hear what she said because she leaned in closer to them.

Jasper looked at me and then smiled. He stood up and walked to where the girls were sitting.

"Let's dance ladies," he said.

I was sitting close enough to Bella that I offered my hand to her. She took it and that's when I noticed that she was shaking. I wrapped my arm around her waist and told her to calm down and that I had her and wouldn't be letting go. Ever.

She kept looking at me as we walked to the dance floor. She finally looked away and blushed. I had to smirk and chuckle which almost turned out bad. She caught me and then asked about what I found funny. I couldn't tell her so I just made some lame excuse that it was nothing. She thankfully let it go because we were at the dance floor.

It was a slower song and I was happy with that. While we danced, I was trying my best to limit the contact she had with my hips but then I realized that would be counterproductive to my cause. I looked down at her and she had this look of concentration and that's understandable. She is rather clumsy. But I had to know what else she was thinking so I asked.

"What are you thinking Bella?"

She looked up and said, "I was just thinking of how quiet our friends are being right now."

"Ahhh." She notice that our friends hadn't said anything too.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

_Do I tell her the whole truth?_

_If you ruin this we will kill you with a bad case of blue balls!_

_Okay so I'll only share _some_ truth with her._

"I'm thinking about how much I want to kiss you again," I replied.

"Oh!" she said sounding surprised.

"Why are you surprised Bella? I would have asked you out sooner had I known you had the same feelings towards me that I have for you," I said.

"All this time, why didn't you hint at it?"

"I'm not sure really. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was too afraid to be shot down by someone like you. I mean I'm absolutely ordinary and you are absolutely good looking. I don't even compare," she said.

She obviously doesn't know how sexy she is when she's trying but especially when she's not trying.

The song changed and I was happy about it, and a little worried. I moved our legs around so that we could grind against each other to the music but I almost lost it. I didn't have anything to worry about because my sister decided to intervene.

_Go figure._

_Chill! We'll get our chance._

I could tell Alice dragged Bella back to the bathroom. I really wished I could have gone with her because she looked upset and I couldn't stand when Bella was upset.

"I say you go and wait outside for her," Jazz suggested.

"Thanks Jazz," I said.

"You should probably go back to the girls' place because I think Rose and Em already left," he said.

_Great. That means our apartment is going to smell like sex. Not exactly what I want to come home to._

_Maybe we'll get lucky and we won't have to go home right away…_

_Slow down there buddy. Bella is special remember._

What about you and Alice?"

"I have other plans," he said with his own smirk.

"Okay."

_I definitely don't want to know what's going on there._

I walked to the bathroom and waited for Bella to come out. When she finally did, she was pushed out with a warning from Alice. She seemed surprised to see me so I thought to myself, I better make this whole night worth while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was interesting. What's going to happen next? Tune in next time to find out!**

**Ok. Sorry about the bad TV joke. But seriously, I'll update as soon as I can and I would love some reviews!**

**~BethofJoy**


	6. Reactions

**A/N: I know it took a while but I've been busy lately and just found the time to write anything.**

**Just a reminder, Stephanie owns Twilight and I just wanted to have some fun. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 Reactions

BPOV

Seeing Edward waiting for me as I got out of the bathroom told me one thing, Alice was right. I should be careful.

"Did you want to go?" he asked.

_What did I want to do?_

_Well Bella, if you have him all to yourself, in your bed, we would enjoy that._

_That may be true but I'm not sure how Edward feels about that._

_He's a guy right? Give him the excuse to make out. The couch is a good alternative too._

_Maybe…_

"Bella?"

"Oh sorry! Umm… let's go back to my place?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Good."

_Crap! Now he probably thinks I'm some sort of wacko._

_Well, you do talk to us Bella._

_Shut up._

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out to his car. When we got to his car he helped me in and then he got in and drove back to our apartment.

Ok, sped to the apartment is more appropriate for the driving he did. I have never seen Edward drive so fast. He must really be excited. I guess he does want to be alone with me.

We reached the apartment building and he practically rushed me out of the car. By rushed mean he almost picked me up and carried me to the doors.

"You're not eager are you?" I teased.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Don't be. I'm flattered to be honest."

"Good. Now can we get inside please," he begged.

I pushed him to the side so I could get through to the door. After I was able to unlock the door, he literally pushed me inside, closed the door and then pinned me to it. He put his hands on either side of my head again, caging me in. He leaned in to kiss me and it sparked the memory of the kiss in the elevator.

This kiss was different though. There was so much intensity and it felt more defined to me. He put sooo much passion into the kiss that I couldn't help the reactions my body posed. I threw everything into that kiss and I'm sure he could tell.

He chuckled as I almost fell over and tackled him to the floor. I think he would have liked to fall on the couch so he turned us around to steer us to the couch. I turned us around again so I could do the steering. This also would allow me to fulfill a life-long (or what seemed a life-long) dream…straddle Edward so he can't move except for against me.

_Now you're thinking like a dirty girl Bella._

_I think I could get used to thinking like this…NO! I can't! I have to be rational._

_Oh, come on! It will be better this way!_

_NO! Stop or I'll go to Carlisle…_

…

_That's better. Back to Edward._

As we were on the couch I noticed that Edward was getting excited and frantic. I just kept moving against him and kissing him until he moved away.

_What?_

_Agreed. What the hell Edward?_

"Bella," he said breathing heavily. "As fun as this is, do you think we could move to the bedroom. I would rather not get caught fooling around?"

I reluctantly got off his lap and we bother groaned at the loss of contact. I fully intend to fix that so no worries. I took his hand and walked to my bedroom hoping that Alice had remembered to clean up a little before she left. I sent up my silent prayer as we reached the door.

I was in luck because not only did Alice clean up but she made the bed and set candles around the room. Clichéd, yes but I'm ok with that. I was also thankful that she cleaned the attached bathroom too because I really needed in there for a moment.

"I'll be right back," I said.

He waved me off a little. I thinking it was because he understood why. I ran into the bathroom and noticed a note from someone on the mirror. I took it off and read it.

_B-_

_I left you something in the bottom right hand drawer. We (Rose and I) hope that you will enjoy it as much as we know Edward will. ;) Oh, I got rid of all of your crappy underwear and replaced it. I know my brother and he will snoop. Consider all of this one big birthday present from me and Rose._

_-Alice_

I opened said drawer and I was a little shocked but not too shocked. Alice left me a set of lingerie that was absolutely perfect for me. It was deep blue which is my favorite color and apparently it's Edward's favorite color on me. But it was a lace bra and boy shorts which are my favorite. I quickly changed into them and then found my deep blue silk robe that Rose bought me for Christmas one year and walked back into my bedroom.

I saw Edward holding a folded piece of paper with an amused look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

To say I was nervous about being with Edward is a no brainer. I hardly ever put out, especially on the first date. He looked up at me to show me the note. I ran back to the bathroom to show him mine.

"It seems we both got notes from our friends," he said eyeing my note suspiciously.

"It would seem so. But I'm glad I read mine," I said.

He cocked his head and asked, "Why's that Bella?"

I blushed and said, "Why don't you come and find out?"

I saw the look in his eyes only because I just noticed that he had lit the candles. I felt my panties starting to get wet and I knew that I wanted Edward.

I heard his irritation as I walked past him to the door. I didn't tell him why, but I think he finally figured it out when he heard the click of the lock I had on my door. I bought it so I could lock myself in here to work on homework. It also ensured that Alice and Rose would leave me alone. I mentally patted myself on the back for that smart decision.

EPOV

Bella is going to kill me slowly. It has been nearly impossible to keep my hands off her since we left the club. Not that Bella seemed to mind at all.

_Maybe we could surgically attach ourselves to her…_

_As fun as that would be, we still need to be able to function. Besides, Bella is an independent woman, she needs time to herself. But that won't matter if I don't focus on driving and not my inner monologue._

We got to the apartment and I was practically running to the elevator. Of course Bella noticed.

_Shit! I'm thinking with the wrong head!_

_Welcome Edward. It's not all bad here in the gutter._

She notices every slip up I make of me showing her how much I want her. I'm trying to be subtle about it and epically failing. I guess I need to work on that.

We got into the apartment and it was almost worse. I pinned her to the front door and then she practically tackled me to the floor. I prefer the couch but at that point I wasn't going to be picky. We made it over to the couch and she pushed me back without breaking our kiss and straddled my lap. Not that I was complaining because it gave me the perfect excuse to fondle her ass.

It didn't last as long as I thought it would because my rational side kicked in and I really don't want to get caught fooling around on the couch. It makes me feel like a teenager again. No thank you. So Bella got off my lap and I really wanted to say screw it and pull her back but she dragged me to her room and I liked that better.

One, I knew Bella had a lock on her door and two, I just felt better about the noises we would making. This, of course based on our make out session on the couch.

Bella's room was a good size. It wasn't too big or too small. It was filled with books.

_DUH! She's an English major after all!_

There was a queen size bed against one wall and a stereo system on another. Me, being the snoop I am, had to look around her room, but how? I didn't want her to catch me and think I'm some creeper.

Bella had the answer when she excused herself to her attached bathroom. Being the pervastic snoop I am, I had to check out her dresser first. What I found was amazing. The drawer I opened was her underwear drawer and I was immediately caught by the vast amount of colors. There were a ton of blacks, blues, greens, purples, and even some pink and red.

_I can't wait to see you in some of these Bella. Especially the blue ones._

_Chill there buddy. Our time will come._

The next thing that I saw was a folded piece of paper. I picked it up because it had my name on it?

_E-_

_I figured you would snoop through Bella's stuff. You may have noticed that there are candles around the room, light them while Bella's not in the room. If I know your sister, she probably gave the perfect excuse. Be good to her man, she deserves to be treated like a goddess. Alice says to stop snooping through Bella's underwear drawer. Catch ya later!_

_-Jasper_

Damn! My sister knows me all too well. I know how to take a hint, for the most part, so I lit the candles and sat on her bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. I kept looking at the note from Jasper because he like my sister, knows me all too well.

I heard Bella come out of the bathroom and I could feel her eyes on me. She asked what the look on my face was for so I had to look up at her. It took everything within me to not grab her and throw her on the bed. She was wearing my favorite color on her, deep blue. She confused me for a moment as she dashed back into the bathroom. She came back with her own folded piece of paper.

_Hmmm…_

"It seems we both got notes from our friends," I said looking at hers trying to figure out if it was Alice or Rose who left the note. My first guess would be Alice based on Jaspers note. I would have to read it just to be sure.

"It would seem so. I'm glad I read mine though," she said.

I cocked my head and asked, "Why's that Bella?"

She blushed a lovely shade of red and then replied, "Why don't you come and find out?"

She practically issued a challenge with that question. She walked past me and I had to let her know that she wasn't supposed to do that. But then I heard the click of the lock and started to feel better. She was mine for the rest of the night.

_This is going to be fun._

BPOV

I turned back to face Edward and I could see the look in his eyes. He really wanted me to be with him on that bed. I started to walk back and he stood up and met me half way between the bed and the door.

I blushed again or still, one of the two and ducked my head to hide my expressive eyes from him.

"Please don't hide from me Bella," he pleaded.

He took one finger and tilted my head up so I could look him straight in the eyes. My knees wobbled at the look on his face. He seemed so determined and it was sexy.

He leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss and then came back with a more intense, passionate kiss and started leading me to the bed. He turned me around so that when we reached the bed, I would be on the mattress. It didn't take long before we were there and he crawled on top of me and settled next to me.

There seemed to be this constant battle of wills. Neither of our lips wanted to cede control to the other and when he flicked his tongue against me bottom lip the heated dance continued but with our tongues. But it didn't matter because Edward called a truce of sorts when he pulled away and went to kiss my neck. I moaned because I couldn't help it and I felt him harden even more if that were at all possible. I also heard him groan as I moved my hips against his. At his most vulnerable moment, I rolled us over so I was on top and paid him the same attention that he paid me.

"Bella," he said breathlessly, "I want to continue but you're too special to do this on the first date. I want to make it really special. We need to slow down now or I won't be able to later."

I knew it was his gentlemanly character kicking in and as I looked into his eyes, I knew it was a genuine look. I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss and rolled so that I was resting on his shoulder.

"I know you must hate me for this but I truly care for you and want it to be special," he said.

"I understand Edward. Really, I do and I agree. I want it to be special and not something that our friends had to set up," I said.

"Thank you Bella. I promise, when we do come together, it will be something you won't forget."

I had no doubts about that.

"Thank you Edward."

I stood and blew out all the candles and climbed back into bed with Edward. I fell asleep in his arms that night with a big smile on my face.

_I could get used to this._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know you're probably mad at me for leaving you hanging like that but I want Bella and Edward to grow together more before they actually do the dirty deed. Deal with it! Please please please please review and keep a look out for the next update!**

**~BethofJoy**


	7. The Middle Ground

Chapter 6 The Middle Ground

BPOV

Sleep is wonderful when it's not interrupted by those stupid things called alarm clocks. Whoever invented them should be shot.

As my alarm was going off the events of last night flooded my mind. I almost had a heart attack because I remember Edward coming in my room with me but after that it's a little fuzzy. I do remember making out and then him asking to wait.

_Oh. I didn't sleep with him!_

_Yet, Bella._

_We want to make it special. Be thankful I don't go to Carlisle._

I rolled over after shutting off the alarm and saw this wonderful head of bronze hair. Let's just say that the previous night came flooding back again and I suddenly remembered that the apartment would be occupied by others than me.

_Panic anyone?_

I leaned over and kissed Edward on the cheek but he didn't wake up. So I got out of bed and threw on my robe. There was no way that I would parade around in my underwear…yet.

I left my room as quiet as I could only to find Alice and Rose sitting on the couch waiting for me.

_Great. Just what I need._

"Relax Bella," Alice said as she looked at me.

I guess she noticed the look on my face as I walked out and saw them.

"Sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to be right there," I said.

"I see you got our present. Thank the pixie," Rose said.

"Enough talk about sexy underwear please," a velvety voice said from behind me. I knew it had to be Edward mostly because the only thing behind me is my room. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple. It was a sweet gesture and it's not something I'm likely to forget. Ever.

Alice and Rose looked at us with shocked faces and Edward took that as his hint to run or retreat back to my room. I was pleased to find that he chose the second option because I still wanted to talk to him.

"I'll be right back guys."

"Take your time Bella," I heard Alice shout as I closed my door behind me.

As soon as the door was closed completely, Edward was next to me giving me an awesome good morning hug.

"I was a little worried when I woke up this morning," he said.

"I'm sorry Edward. I really didn't mean to be gone that long. I meant to see if the girls were here and then come back to bed," I explained.

"I understand. My sister is a force to reckon with," he said. "Would you be interested in going out again tonight?" he asked.

"Yes. I would like that a lot. Maybe we can convince everyone to leave us alone this time and just let the night take its course," I said.

"Agreed. I have to go but I look forward to seeing you tonight at 7," he claimed.

"See you tonight."

He gave me a quick kiss goodbye and then left. Not it was time to face the girls again. I just hope that Edward would get the same treatment as me. The Spanish Inquisition was waiting for me in the living room so I might as well get it over with now. I stepped out of my room only to be wrapped in a hug from Alice.

"Alice, I need your help," I said.

"I already have the perfect outfit for you Bella. Don't worry about anything," she said.

"Thanks."

"No problem doll face."

I left to shower and just relax before my date but Alice had other ideas. She and Rose were standing next to my bed when I got out of the bathroom.

"You can sit on my bed you know. All we did was make out," I told them.

"That's all you did?" Rose asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "We want to wait a little before we do _that_," I explained.

"Good for you Bella."

"Thanks Rose."

Alice then sat on my bed and started begging for details. I told them everything because how could I not? They were the perfect audience. They had the right reactions in all the right places. When I was done they told me that we were doing the right thing and I had nothing to worry about. I was glad to have their reassurance. I just hope that Edward is going through the same interrogation that I was.

EPOV

Last night was amazing. Surprising Bella outside the bathroom was the best idea ever. That led to a night of sleeping next to her and that was both heaven and hell.

Heaven because she fit so perfectly snuggled up next to me. It really made me want to kick myself for not doing this sooner.

_How could I not have seen this? Her feelings should have been really obvious to me. Am I really that blind to her?_

_Because you've had a big brother persona around her. You can blame your sister for that one._

_Oh yeah. DUH!_

I did learn something about Bella that I don't think Alice knows. It was the whole reason the night was hell.

Bella talks in her sleep.

The only reason I know this is because she work me up. I thought something was wrong when she said my name. However, I then analyzed the tone and she didn't really say my name. She _moaned _it. I almost had to leave the room because of the wood I would most definitely be sporting. But then she tightened her grip on my making it impossible to move. So I had to stay put. I had no problem with that.

I fell back asleep after that and when I woke up again, Bella was gone.

_What the hell?_

I felt her side of the bed and felt that it was still warm.

_That's better. That means she hasn't been gone very long._

I got up and put my pants back on to try and find Bella. It looked like I didn't have to look long because she was standing right outside her door talking to my sister and Rose. I had to find some way to let Bella know that I was awake. But I needed to find out what they were talking about first. I didn't want to interrupt them talking about last night after we came back here. As I listened further, they were talking about Bella's underwear.

_Great._

"Enough talk about sexy underwear please," I said as I wrapped my arms around Bella and kissed her temple.

I don't think Alice and Rose were expecting to see me judging by the look on their faces. I took that as my cue to leave. I went back in to Bella's room to clean up a little bit before I left. It would also help me pluck up the courage to ask Bella out again tonight. It's not that I'm afraid that she'll say no but it's just an ego thing I guess.

She came back into the room and when the door was closed completely, I wrapped her in a hug.

"I was a little worried when I woke up this morning," I said.

"I'm sorry Edward. I really didn't mean to be gone that long. I meant to see if the girls were here and then come back to bed," she explained.

"I understand. My sister is a force to reckon with," I said. "Would you be interested in going out again tonight?" I asked.

"Yes. I would like that a lot. Maybe we can convince everyone to leave us alone this time and just let the night take its course," she said.

"Agreed. I have to go but I look forward to seeing you tonight at 7," I claimed.

"See you tonight."

I gave her a quick kiss and left. I hated the fact that I had to work today. I was lucky though because I was only working until 5 but it still sucked. As I made my way out of the apartment to head home, I noticed that Alice and Rose were standing by the door.

_Ok sis, what's up your sleeve?_

"I hope you plan on taking Bella out again," my sister hinted.

"Yes Alice I am."

She squealed and gave me a big hug. Even though I am her brother, I had to chuckle at how strong that little pixie is.

"Now remember Edward," Rose started, "If you hurt her, I know for a fact that you will be hunted down by every person you know. We all love Bella and we will hurt you."

"I know Rose. I would love to stay and chat but I really need to be at work."

"Bye!"

I left and practically ran to the apartment and once I got there, I ran into my room to shower and get ready for work. I tossed around the idea of wacking off in the shower because I knew there was no way I would make it through the day with my problem.

XXXXXXXXXX

My shift at the hospital went way too slow for my taste. I really just wanted to spend that time with Bella and she was the lucky one because when she works, she works from the desk in her room.

_Maybe you should be sexting her. Give her something to think about while she writes._

_Maybe…wait that's not good. Thinking with the wrong head again._

I was happy when I break rolled around. So I headed outside and just as I was about to text Bella, my phone vibrated. It was her.

_Tell me Mr. Snoop, what color should I wear tonight? ;)_

_I'm an awfully big fan of blue on you my sweet._

_Hmmm…maybe. I'm looking at this set that reminds me of your eyes…_

Shit! Now she has me hard again.

_That would be fine…I guess._

_Ok. See you tonight Mr. Snoop!_

I think she knows the effect she has on me and now she's deciding to use it against me and taunt me.

4:30 hit and I was just anxious to get out but that just made time seem to crawl and that kinda pissed me off. Then finally 5 o'clock hit and I ran to my father's office to talk to him before I went home just to keep the tradition alive. For some reason, ever since I started working here, dad has always wanted to see me after my shifts. I guess it's his way of keeping in touch with me during the week.

I knocked on his door and I heard him say to come in.

"Good afternoon Edward."

"Hi dad."

"How was your date last night?"

_Great. If dad knew that means that mom knows. Just what I need._

"It was lovely dad. Though not as lovely as my date," I said coolly.

"You could only be talking about Bella, correct?"

"Yes dad. And before you ask, we didn't have sex yet, and I'm taking her out again tonight."

"Ok son."

"In fact, I should go and take care of everything."

"Alright then. See you Sunday for brunch. Bring Bella," he said walking with me to the door.

"Bye dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Why am I nervous again? Oh yeah, I'm only standing in front of the door of the girl I can see spending the rest of my life with._

It's been like this since that first date. Every one after that just made me so nervous that I would get there 15 minutes early every time. Bella would joke but I wanted everything to go by smoothly, which it always did.

Even family brunch was easier than I thought but then again, that's not surprising. Bella fits in so well with the family and it was like that the first time she ever came to the house all those years ago. She is what my parents would call a perfect match for me. Even if that weren't the case, my parents absolutely adore her and consider her their honorary daughter. They're hoping to have her married into the family and there's only one way that will happen, me. Just that thought alone scares me half to death. Now that I know Bella feels the same about me, I can see it happening.

I love her and I'm very sure I always have. It just took me some time to discover that fact. I'm ready for more with her.

BPOV

There's a change in the air. I love Edward. I always have and I think he did too but just couldn't see it until now. Our promise to wait to come together is our middle ground but I think that's going to change…I'm ready for more with him.

**A/N: My internet is currently down at my house so because I'm updating that means that I'm at the local coffee shop. As soon as the internet is fixed I'll be able to update more often. Please be patient and read and review!**


	8. Poll

Hey guys!

I know that you're all waiting for me to update the story but I've hit a minor/almost major writer's block. I'm actually trying to work up the courage to pick the story back up. I'm hoping you guys can help me out by voting in the poll that's on my profile. It will help because I can better work out character dynamics and such. So PLEASE vote! I have some ideas for all of the options but it would be really cool to hear what you (the reader) want.

My semester is almost over and when that happens, I'll be able to work more on the story and can put more effort into it. I have 2 weeks plus a finals week left so I'll try to work on the story as much as I can!

PLEASE vote!


	9. Bella's Moving Forward

**A/N: Thanks everyone for being patient. RL has just kind of sucked the life out of me and I had some serious issues trying to write this chapter. I'm working on the next one and it will be EPOV of this chapter so it will be really similar but just filling you in on what Edward was thinking the whole time. Just a reminder, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile. I really wanna hear what you guys want me to write.**

__**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything _ Twilight_ related but SM does.**

* * *

><p><em>There's a change in the air. I love Edward. I always have and I think he did too but just couldn't see it until now. Our promise to wait to come together is our middle ground but I think that's going to change…I'm ready for more with him.<em>

Chapter 7 Bella's Moving Forward

BPOV

The whole being a normal couple with Edward has worked better than I ever thought. Even with his crazy schedule at the hospital he's set aside time to spend with just me and on occasion our friends. It was hard at first, but then Alice stepped in and told them to get over it…which they did. Edward and I have spent the hours that we're not together texting or talking on the phone.

Speak of the devil…

_**I miss you!**_

_**I miss you too**_

_**Is it wrong of me to say that I just want to kiss the hell out of you?**_

_**No. I want that too. Then again that's not the only thing I want either ;)**_

_**You're killing me here**_

_**I was hoping it would give you something to look forward to ;)**_

_**I'll call you later baby**_

AHHHHH! Why do his texts always leave me hanging? Or better yet, why does he have to be at work right now? I need him and I'm pretty sure he needs me right now too. Hehe.

_**B, what time are you and E meeting?**_

Great it's from Alice. This can't be good.

_**Idk girlie! We haven't talked about it yet.**_

Hopefully that will get her to leave us alone. It seems like every time Edward and I just try to have a normal evening at one of the apartments, the others are always there…they just don't know how to take a hint.

_**C'mon B! Tell me!**_

_**I really don't know Ali. The next time I text him I'll let you know!**_

_**Fine.**_

GAH! This is getting frustrating! I'm thinking I should leave Edward a text to really make him look forward to coming home in 20 minutes.

I send my text to Edward and start to get ready to for him to come over making a clean sweep of any place that we might venture through tonight. I make a mental note to make sure I clean my room and bathroom before he gets here. Then I realized that my bathroom was just cleaned so need to worry about that. The only thing I have to worry about is my room and that wouldn't be hard. As a general rule, I keep my room pretty clean, especially as of late because more often than not, Edward and I have ended up there.

My phone vibrates as I'm walking to my room to make sure it's clean and I see that it's a call from Edward. I have to answer it!

"Hello"

"_You are a naughty little girl."_

Tehe. I was hoping he would get a little riled up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Edward," I said trying not to laugh and give myself away.

"_Just remember little girl, you will pay for that text when I get home," _he said in a low growl.

"Oh Edward! How could you do such a thing?" I said being a little theatrical.

"_Bella,"_ he growled at me in warning.

"What? I just wanted to give you something to look forward too."

"_I've been looking forward to seeing you all day love. Now I want to break the speed limit just to get to you faster."_

Edward speeding would be nice if I were in any state to enjoy that…oh wait I am!

"_When can I come over baby? I need you," _he asked in a pleading voice.

"As soon as humanly possible. I just need to let your sister and Rosalie know so they can stay clear of the apartment for the night."

"_You do that love. I'll see you shortly."_

I needed to let Alice and Rose know that our apartment was about to be occupied in the best sense _ever_. Edward and I need each other and we know that we don't want to get interrupted. The best way to ensure that is to make sure the girls stay clear of us for the rest of the night…somehow that has to happen.

I send a text over to both Alice and Rose saying Edward is on his way over for the night and that they should make themselves scarce.

Rosalie of course sent me a text back saying not to do anything she wouldn't do but I knew that was just ridiculous. But of course Alice had to call and squeal with me.

"_Oh Bella! I'm happy about this!"_

"I am too Alice but I'm not sure what to wear," I said nervously.

"_Oh please Bella! Go back to the set you wore after that first date. I know my brother and it just had to have an effect on him. After all, it is his favorite color on you."_

She did have a point.

"Ok Alice. Then what? Should I have asked him to bring dinner or…"

Just then there was a knock on the door and I knew my time with Alice was up.

"Never mind girly. Do me a favor and call your brother while I change. He got here faster than I thought he would."

"_No problem girl! See you tomorrow!"_

I hung up the phone and ran back to my room to change. I knew exactly where the set I wanted was at and it was waiting just where I left it. I got my robe and put it on again so that I could answer the door and not look too inappropriate.

_I just hope Edward doesn't want to go out to dinner…that could be bad._

_It wouldn't be all bad Bella…_

_Oh yes it would now shut up._

I went to the door and I could hear Edward sounding frustrated on the other side. Alice must really have said something to irritate him.

"No Alice. I'm standing right outside the door. Can't it wait?"

She must have said something because he almost hung up on her.

"I'll talk to you later sis! No I already told you that I'm at the door. I already knocked Alice," he said trying to get off the phone.

I didn't mind that he was still on the phone because it gave me a chance to ogle him without getting too embarrassed.

As per usual, he looked delicious. He wore jeans that hugged his body perfectly with a lighter blue t-shirt that hugged his chest just as perfectly. He must have changed at the hospital because I was expecting him to still be in his scrubs. I just had to be careful that I didn't drool because that's not attractive behavior at all. I saved his face for last because I knew that he might feel me looking at him if I looked for too long.

"No Alice I really need to go. I'll talk to you some other time," he said as he hung up the phone.

He turned to knock on the door and jumped back in surprise.

"God Bella! You can't just stand there like that," he said.

"Sorry Edward. I thought you heard the door open so I wouldn't have had to say anything," I said.

"No I didn't hear it at all."

"Oh well. It doesn't matter that much. Please come in," I said noticing that he was staring at my chest and not paying attention to what I was saying.

"Um Edward?"

"Oh right!" he said shaking himself out of whatever trance he was in.

I had to giggle because he was just too cute.

_Who would have thought that Edward Cullen would be so distracted by a little bit of cleavage?_

_Uh we did Bella!_

_Yeah I wasn't talking about you!_

_We still could have told you…_

_Yeah and it's time for you to shut up now! I run this show not you!_

_Whatever Bella. It would just be better for everyone if you just let us rule the evening for once. You'll be a lot happier._

_You might be right…No! I have to stay in control._

I led him into the dining room and almost started to freak out because he was probably hungry having just come from the hospital.

"Did you need anything to eat? I can always call for pizza or something?"

"That sounds good."

I left to go order and as I was about to dial, I felt Edward come up behind me.

"This isn't going to order the pizza Edward," I said not really minding. I could spend every minute of every day with Edward just like that.

"I know but I just can't help it," he said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back against him.

I just closed my eyes and enjoyed that fact that it was so easy to be with him in this manner. It felt like we had been doing this for years instead of a few months. I started to lose my train of thought because Edward had moved my hair away from my neck and started kissing my neck. It was the feather-light kisses that he knew drove me crazy and always led to the wild make out sessions where we became all hands and legs.

"Mmmm Edward," I moaned.

"Bella," he moaned back. "Let's just forget about dinner for now and get straight to dessert."

My breath hitched because that was just so unexpected and incredibly hot at the same time. I figured Edward would be a dirty talker based on our texts the last month but I never expected to happen right now.

"I think I can handle that," I said.

"Good."

He stepped over to me, grabbed my neck and swooped down for a kiss. This wasn't just any kiss though. This was an "I'm-going-to-devour-you" type of kiss…not that I minded in the least. I welcomed it because I gave it right back to him.

The next thing I know is that I'm being lifted up so that I could wrap my legs around Edward's waist and that's all I needed to do before he carried me to my bedroom.

_Nice._

_You could say that again…_

_Nice…_

_Oi._

When we got to my room he put me down but didn't let me go. So I was stuck fumbling around trying to shut the door and lock it. I finally got it locked and it was like a whole other being was in my room. Edward had slowed down so that we could actually enjoy the time that we have without my roommates. To say that I was disappointed would be a lie. I wanted this time together to be special and I know he did too so the fact he slowed it down was a sign that he was in control but ready to lose it. I wanted him to lose it but I also wanted him to take it slow.

I wish I could say that everything was turning out the way I wanted but I couldn't. Edward had complete control and he was using it to his advantage. He may have started to kiss me with less fervor but there was so much passion and purpose behind each kiss. If he didn't do something soon, I was going to combust. As if he'd heard my thoughts, Edward's hands started exploring my body as he slowly untied my robe and pushed it off my shoulders. I silently thanked Rose and Alice yet again for the look on his face as he saw me in my presents.

"God Bella. You look amazing in that color," he said slowly drinking my body in.

"Only for you Edward."

He groaned and pushed me back up against the door. This time however, I turned us so that I could keep him pinned to the door. He is stronger than I am and could have easily pushed me away but I think he liked the fact that I was being forceful and just let me do what I needed to. Happy with his submission, I slowly dragged my hands down his arms to the hem of his shirt and dragged it up until he had to help me take it off. I kissed every inch of skin I could manage, making my way up to his neck and focused every bit of attention there. I got the reaction I wanted when he growled at me. I guess I was taking too long for his taste because he broke my hold and steered me towards my bed.

Just before my knees hit the bed, he swooped down and kissed me hard. This was the kind of kiss that held promise to it though. It told me that we were going to get to hard and fast soon but we needed to take it slow the first time. I'm perfectly content with that and I proved it to him…or so I'd like to think.

I fell against my bed and I dragged him with me by tugging on his hair. He moaned into the kiss and it drives me to see if I can get him to make that same noise again only for a different reason. So using all the strength that I had left from these kisses, I pushed on his shoulders and got him to roll over onto his back. He wouldn't let go so I had no choice but to follow.

As we broke the kiss so that I could adjust myself, I "accidentally" pushed against Edward and he groaned.

"Bella…please don't…stop…ungh"

"I can think of something better to do then just that Edward." I said as I continued to move above him.

"Please Bella."

"Oh, Edward…I need you sooo bad."

Without saying another word, Edward flipped us back over so that he was on top again and he started pushing his cock against me. It was borderline torture but I could tell that he needed it just as much as I did.

"Bella, you look so beautiful. I need to be in you right now," Edward panted.

"I'm waiting for you Edward. Just…please. I need you in me," I moaned back at him. I could feel the start of my orgasm so I needed him to act swiftly. Just as I thought the torture would never end, Edward thrust himself in and it just felt like the world had right itself. He felt so good and right.

"God, Bella. You're so warm and wet and tight. Ungh you feel so good. It feels like I'm meant to be here."

"Keep going Edward. Ungh you feel so good too. You are meant to be here and I love it…_Just like I love you_."

I needed my release and Edward could tell. So he did the thing he does best and moved his hand between us and started circling my clit. I knew it wouldn't take long after he started that because I felt myself start to tighten and heard Edward start to moan and grunt. I could tell he was getting close too because his thrusts starting becoming sporadic. The look on his face when he came was amazing. It looked like he was experiencing the most excruciating torture but the most amazing pleasure at the same time.

As we both came down from our climaxes, he just kissed my face and neck. I could only lay there against my bed and pant into his neck trying to get my heartbeat to slow down. Edward stopped kissing my face and neck long enough to pull out of me and roll on his side. He pulled me over to him so I could rest my head on his chest.

"Bella?" he asked almost timidly.

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked.

Before I could answer him, I had to think through what all I said. _Oh crap! I said that I love him!_

I looked into his piercing green eyes as I answered him. "Yes Edward. I did mean it. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I know another cliffie but if you know Edward, you already know that he does love her back. However, you'll just have to wait for the reassurance in the next chapter.**

**Please vote on the poll!**

**~BethofJoy**


	10. AN

Hey readers!

I'm going through a bit of a writer's block right now and I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to write to add to the story. I plan on editing the entire thing so it may not be exactly the same as it is now. I just wanted to drop a line and remind you all to vote on the poll on my profile!

Thanks a bunch!

BethofJoy


End file.
